dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Wang's Family
Details *'Title:' 왕가네 식구들 / Wanggane Shikgoodeul *'Also known as:' The Wang Family / Family of King / Royal Family / King's Family *'Genre:' Family, romance, comedy, melodrama *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Aug-31 to 2014-Feb-16 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday Night 19:55 *'Viewership ratings:' Peak rating **AGB: Nationwide=48.3%, Seoul=49.9% **TnMS: Nationwide=46.8%, Seoul=50.3% *'Original Soundtrack:' Wang's Family OST Synopsis The Wang family faces a number of challenges: elitism; discrimination; children moving back home after living on their own during colleges; the power dynamics between husband, wife and family; and decisions about when to marry and have a baby given the financial difficulties in today's Korean society. The first daughter had married into a well-off family, but after they went bankrupt she and the family had to move back to her parents' home. The second daughter is also having financial difficulties as her husband is jobless, while the third daughter suddenly decided to quit her job. How will the family manage to survive such obstacles? --''KBS World'' Watch Online (with English Subtitles): KBS World Official Channel User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;The Wang family *Jang Yong as Wang Bong (61, father) *Kim Hae Sook as Lee Ang Geum (60, mother) *Na Moon Hee as Ahn Gye Shim (78, grandmother) *Choi Dae Chul as Wang Don (35, uncle) *Moon Ga Young as Wang Hae Bak (18, 4th daughter) *Choi Won Hong as Wang Dae Bak (15, youngest son) Soo Bak & Min Joong Couple *Oh Hyun Kyung as Wang Soo Bak (37, eldest daughter) *Jo Sung Ha as Go Min Joong (42, Soo Bak's husband) Ho Bak & Se Dal Couple *Lee Tae Ran as Wang Ho Bak (36, 2nd daughter) *Oh Man Suk as Heo Se Dal (35, Ho Bak's husband) Kwang Bak & Sang Nam Couple *Lee Yoon Ji as '''Wang Gwang Bak (29, 3rd daughter)' **Ra Sol In (라솔인) as child Gwang Bak (ep 40) *Han Joo Wan as Choi Sang Nam (Gwang Bak's potential husband) ;Go Min Joong's family *No Joo Hyun as Go Ji Shik (Min Joong's father) *Kim Mi Ra as Go Min Sook *Lee Ye Sun as Go Ae Ji (5) *Jung Ji Yun as Go Joong Ji **Cha Yoo Jin (차유진) as Go Joong Ji **Park Joon Hyuk (박준혁) as baby Go Joong Ji ;Heo Se Dal's family *Lee Bo Hee as Park Sal Ra (55) *Kang Ye Bin as Heo Young Dal (29) *Lee Tae Woo as Heo Shin Tong (8) *Hong Hyun Taek as Heo Bang Tong (7) ;Choi Sang Nam's family *Lee Byung Joon as Choi Dae Se (58) *Kim Hee Jung as Oh Soon Jung (40) *Yoon Song Yi as Goo Mi Ho (11) *Lee Sang Sook as Oh Man Jung ;Other People *Yoo Seung Bong as Joo Jang Bi *Kim Yoon Kyung as Eun Mi Ran *Choi Jae Woong as Ho Nam Hyung *Lee Sang Hoon (이상훈) as Heo Woo Dae *Kim Jung Hak as Go Yong Joo *Han Ji Yoon (한지윤) as Nam Ahn Na *Kim Chae Rin (김채린) as class vice president (Dae Bak's friend) *Kim Ki Doo as hotel security manager *Yoon Ji Won (윤지원) as Shin Na Ra *Kim Hee Ra as Women's association president *Min Joon Hyun as Se Dal's friend *Baek Kyung Min *Goo Jung Rim *Gong Jae Won ;Cameos *Kim Min Hee as Editor Lee Kyung Ah (ep 4, 41) *Suh Joon Young as Gwang Bak's primary school classmate - fake blind date man (ep 18) *Han Hye Rin as Baek Ji Hwa Production Credits *'Production Company:' Dream E&M (드림이앤엠) *'Chief Producer:' Moon Bo Hyun *'Producer:' Song Hyun Wook *'Director:' Jin Hyung Wook *'Screenwriter:' Moon Young Nam Recognitions ;2013 KBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Actor for Full Length Drama (Jo Sung Ha) *Excellence Actress for Full Length Drama (Lee Tae Ran) *Newcomer Actor Award (Han Joo Wan) *Best Screenwriter (Moon Young Nam) ;2013 2nd Korea Practice Awards *Grand Prize for Drama Actor (Jo Sung Ha) Episode Ratings See Wang's Family/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Naver movie site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:KBS